Vulnerable
by Garnetta
Summary: "Sakura termakan ucapan Ino, sahabatnya tentang 'cemburu tanda cinta'. Dia berniat mempermainkan pacarnya, Naruto. Tepatnya mengetesnya. Rencana sebenarnya bisa berjalan mulus sebelum 'dia' datang dan berusaha merebut semuanya.. Sejak itu".
1. Chapter 1

Vulnerable

Disclaimer: Naruto? By Masashi Kishimoto 4ever :D

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Angst

Rate: T

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno

Warning: OOC, miss typo dan gaje. Inspirasi saya mendapat cerita ini murni dari pikiran dan apa yang saya pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Mohon dimaafkan bila para ARE (all readers) #singkatanapaannih kurang bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya pada kejadian-kejadian tertentu (_ _). Jujur, walau inspirasi ini dari pengalaman saya, tapi saya tengsin untuk menuangkannya. Karena terlalu menyakitkan T.T *kok malah jadi curhat?* #plaak. Langsung mulai!

Summary:"Sakura termakan ucapan Ino, sahabatnya tentang 'cemburu tanda cinta'. Dia berniat mempermainkan pacarnya, Naruto. Tepatnya mengetesnya. Rencana sebenarnya bisa berjalan mulus sebelum 'dia' datang dan berusaha merebut semuanya. Sejak itu, teori cinta terpatahkan dengan kenyataan yang harus diperbaiki."

Vulnerable: Chapter 1: Cemburu 'tanda cinta'?

By De Veela

Ready…

2

1

0

Read it! *iklan lewat* #cling

Normal POV

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Tampak saat ini, dia sedang memakai bandana hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Tapi, bila dipadu padankan dengan baju seragamnya sangat lha serasi. Kemeja warna putih dengan dasi warna biru, lalu dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam yang sangat terlihat mewah. Sedangkan pada bagian bawahnya, ia memakai rok bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna merah bercampur hitam seukuran enam senti di atas lutut. Dia menatap wajahnya di cermin, 'manis' pikirnya ringan. Lalu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou,"

"Saku-chan, ohayou,"

Seperti biasa, mengingat ia selalu telah dalam bangun pagi, ia menggigit sandwich buatan Ibunya sambil mengambil kunci motor di ruang tamu dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Kami-sama, kapan anak itu mau merubah sifatnya? Hah," Yuri, sang Ibu hanya mengeluh dan menghela napasnya.

Perjalanan ke sekolah tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena rumah Sakura hanya berjarak 9 km dari sekolah. Pasti kalian pada sweatdrop berjamaah, ya, dengarnya? Tepatnya itu terjadi karena Sakura selalu menyetel motornya dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam. Cukuplah. Tapi, tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia sudah hampir telat, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.55. ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita.

"Gomen,"

"Ah, harusnya aku yang berkata itu. Gomen, aku sudah terlambat, permisi,"

"Oh, iya,"

Wanita itu memandang punggung Sakura yang telah menjauh dari tempatnya bertabrakan tadi. Dia berpikir sejenak, 'gadis itu, kan, ...' . dia tersenyum, ah, tidak, dia menyeringai senang. Karena tabrakan ini, dimulailah kisah awal yang akan terjadi.

"Heh, Jidat! Telat terus kau itu!"

Sakura hanya melempar deathglarenya yang cukup membuat sahabatnya itu terdiam. Walaupun dengan senyuman, tapi deathglare tetaplah deathglare.

"Sudahlah, Ino, begitu saja kau permasalahkan" Tenten ikut nimbrung dalam forum yang baru diisi oleh dua orang itu.

"Benar kata dia, Pig. Haha, semoga kau jadian dengan Neji-senpai, ya,"

Tenten hanya memalingkan mukanya. Dia memerah, tapi bukan karena dia suka dengan Neji. Tapi karena kejadian memalukan beberapa waktu lalu yang dialaminya bersama Neji.

"Ah, k-kau! Sudah, berhentilah membahasnya. Aku bosan," _tepatnya sebal_, itulah yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Kakashi-Sensei pun datang untuk membubarkan forum mereka dan membuka forum baru yang ia buat. Ehm, kata lainnya, pelajaran maksudku.

Skip time

Pelajaran pun selesai, tapi bukan berarti pulang, hanya saja dipotong dengan istirahat. Tiga sahabat ini pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Mereka yang melihat kantin sangat ramai, berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang tidak berpenghuni dan mata Ino tertuju pada meja yang berada di pojokan di samping meja para geng kakak kelas mereka.

"Eh, disana kosong. Yuk!" Sakura berjalan di samping Ino, sementara Tenten di belakang mereka. Mereka pun memesan makanan, sambil menunggu, mereka bercerita seperti kebanyakan gadis biasanya.

"Tenten," panggil Sakura.

"Tenten!" Ino ikut membantunya.

"Ah, iya, gomen!" Tenten pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hayo, kau melamuni Neji-senpai, ya?" goda Sakura.

Tenten hanya cembertu dan mengalihkan mukanya meihat situasi sekitar. _Glek_. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ternyata tadi dua sahabatnya itu memilih meja di samping meja gengnya kakak kelas yang terdapat Neji disitu. Baka! Maki gaids itu. Inilah ruginya mempunyai otak yang agak lemot dalam membaca keadaan.

"Eh, Sakura, sudah baca belum majalah Go Girls bulan ini?"

"Demi Kami-sama, Ino Pig sejak kapan aku suka membaca majalah fashion seperti itu?" jawab Sakura dengan nada setengah terlihat berpura-pura jijik.

"Tapi disini ada rubrik yang baru, lho. Isinya kata-kata mutiara dan ada diantara sederetan kata-kata itu yang menarik perhatianku,"

"Apa?" Minuman yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Jadi, sembari Sakura mendengarkan Ino berbicara, ia menyesap minumannya perlahan.

"Jadi katanya, cemburu itu tanda cinta, lho. Kalau ada pria atau wanita yang tidak pernah saling cemburu satu sama lain berarti mereka tidak saling cinta,"

Sakura langsung sweatdrop. Sejak kapan Ino memerhatikan kata-kata yang seperti ini?

"Menurutku tidak begitu, Ino. Cemburu itu sifat yang..."

Ino langsung memotongnya. "Tenten! Ini majalah langganan favoritku, yang terbaik, deh! Masak kau tidak percaya?"

"Ah, terserah kaulah," Tenten memilih diam dan memakai earphonenya.

"Nah, Sakura, apakah selama ini Naruto pernah cemburu padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu seakan menohok Sakura. Dia sadar akan kenyataan yang selama ini ia lupakan. NARUTO TIDAK PERNAH CEMBURU PADANYA. Tulisan dengan gaya capslock itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di bayangan jidatnya yang lebar. Apa jangan-jangan...?

"Errr,"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kan? Karena, pada kenyataannya Naruto tidak pernah cemburu padamu. Wah, jangan-jangan dia tidak cinta padamu lagi," Sindir Ino yang tepat dang sangat absolut menuju sasarannya.

Sakura lelah berdebat dengan Ino. Apalagi jika ini menyangkut hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia pasti akan memilih mengikuti jalan pikiran Ino.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana, Ino? Apa benar Naruto tidak mencintaiku?" Nada yang ditunjukkan Sakura langsung berubah drastis.

"Emm, mungkin kau perlu mengetesnya, Jidat. Carilah laki-laki lain yang bisa kau ajak kerja sama untuk mengompori pacarmu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Ah! Kau cerdas, Pig! Baiklah,"

"Nah, gitu dong! Aku harap, sih, hasilnya bagus," Ino berkata sambil menghabiskan jus yang dipesannya. Dia senang bisa membantu sahabatnya. Padahal, tanpa ia sadari. Ia telah membuat Sakura nantinya akan terjebak masalah cinta yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Pendapat? Kritik? Saran? Sangat dibutuhkan dalam kelanjutan fic ini -.-

Maaf, bila ada kesan amatiran. Namanya juga newbie...

Bila berkenan, mohon saya minta

R E V I E W


	2. Chapter 2

Vulnerable

Disclaimer: Naruto? By Masashi Kishimoto 4ever :D

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Angst

Rate: T

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno

Warning: OOC, miss typo dan gaje.

Summary:"Sakura termakan ucapan Ino, sahabatnya tentang 'cemburu tanda cinta'. Dia berniat mempermainkan pacarnya, Naruto. Tepatnya mengetesnya. Rencana sebenarnya bisa berjalan mulus sebelum 'dia' datang dan berusaha merebut semuanya. Sejak itu, teori cinta terpatahkan dengan kenyataan yang harus diperbaiki."

Vulnerable: Chapter 1: Are you jealous?

By De Veela

Ready…

2

1

0

Read it! *iklan lewat* #cling

Naruto POV

Alunan lagu itu mengalun menemaniku yang sedang berjalan di taman kota sambil menunggu seseorang. Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, remaja SMA Konoha yang bisa dibilang jauh dari memiliki sifat teladan. Walau begitu, ada satu sifatku yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Selalu setia. Ya, itulah sifat yang tersembunyi dariku. Kadang orang hanya melihat dari sisi luar saja. Kalau mereka melihat begitu, tentu pendapat berandalan akan melekat padaku. Itulah makhluk hidup, tepatnya manusia. Jadi, hanya teman-teman terdekatku saja yang mengetahui sifaku itu. Termasuk pacarku sendiri, Haruno Sakura, yang sudah menjadi pacarku setahun lebih ini. Tipe pacar yang ideal secara fisik. Cantik, putih, mata emerald yang selalu menarik pehatian dipadukan dengan tubuh yang ramping. Dia dengan rambut pinknya. Bukannya secara hati tidak ideal, ya. Hanya saja dia selalu cerewet, huh. Tapi aku senang, dia pandai memasak. Dengan rambut pinknya, setidaknya bila aku mencarinya , sangat gampang. Karena pasti rambutnya mencolok sendiri dibandingkan semua orang, hahaha. Aku suka semua hal dari dia. Yah, tidak semuanya, sih, bisa dibilang. Aku selalu percaya pada Sakura, karena aku mencintainya. Tapi, pernahkah kalian mendengar bahwa kepercayaan belum tentu berbalas kepercayaan pula?

Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan lagu, jadi aku menggantinya dengan mendengarkan stasiun radio kesayanganku.

Normal POV

'Ya pendengar sekalian, tadi adalah lagu dari Yui dengan judul To Mother. Apakah cukup? Baiklah, sekian untuk pagi ini. Dan, inilah lagu prnutup kita hari ini. Vulnerable dari Secondhand Serenade. Selamat pagi!'. Akhirnya siaran radio itu pun ditutup dengan lagu yang sangat ia senangi. Namun tiba-tiba, _handphone_nya berbunyi, ringtone lagu Yesterday and Today—Do As Infinity#numpang promosi.

"Hei, Suigetsu! Kau dimana? Lumutan aku bisa-bisa menunggu kau melulu!" jawab Naruto langsung setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Ia langsung memberi suara toa terbaiknya pada salah satu teman terbaiknya ini. Ia menjawab telepon itu sambil berkeliling taman melihat pemandangan sekitar yang ada.

"Hah, maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak jadi membeli kado itu sekarang. Karena..." _tit. _Terputus sudah telepon itu. Dari _earphone_, ia bisa mendengar lagu kesenangannya mengalun dengan bagus di telinganya. Ya, telinganya menikmati hal itu. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Tiba-tiba, penglihatannya tidak menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Sangat tidak menikmatinya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
>because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside<em>  
><em>share with me the secrets that you kept in<br>because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

"Ini sudah pria ketiga minggu ini. Wow, kemajuan pesat dibanding minggu lalu. Shit!" ia seperti mengatakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan senyum getir tentunya. Dia tidak menyangka gadisnya akan berbuat sejauh ini. Selama ini, Naruto menganggap dia tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan gadisnya. Hubungan mereka berjalan seperti selayaknya. Sampai sebulan lalu, ia memergoki gadisnya menggandeng tangan pria selain dirinya yang selama ini tidak pernah Sakura melakukannya. Pemandangan di depannya, adalah pemandangan menyakitkan yang ia sudah lihat seperti biasa. Namu, kali ini Naruto sangat tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura yang menurutnya gila! Sakura berciuman dengan pria itu! Ciuman yang tidak bisa dibilang panas maupun sejenak. Tapi, Naruto bisa melihat dari mat pria itu bahwa ia melakukannya dengan ketulusan. 'Aaargh! Sial!' pikirnya. Tepatnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Telepon genggamnya yang ia pegang sedari tadi menjadi sasarannya.

_Priaang!_

Voila! Telepon genggam itu telah jatuh di paving yang ada di taman menggantikan tanah yang dianggap tidak efisien dalam pemakaiannya. Pecahan itu seperti hati Naruto sekarang. Dia tidak pernah merasa kekalutan seperti ini. Dia selalu bisa menahannya sebulan ini. Tapi, dia tahu tidak bisa menahan ini terus. Ia tahu, telepon itu bisa diganti sakitnya karena bukan makhluk hidup. Namun hatinya? Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tatapan orang mulai menelanjanginya di sekitar taman. Alih-alih mengambil telepon genggam miliknya, dia malah pergi dengan muka merah padam. Seseorang memungut bagian-bagian dari _handphone_ yang telah berserakan dimana-mana. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto di kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian, dia melirik Sakura yang seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tapi seolah tidak menemukannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sakura?"

"Ah, tidak,"

Untuk sekian kali pula pria di sampingnya ini masih kalah dari Naruto.

Seseorang itu sekali lagi ia tersenyum, namun senyum yang kali ini lebih bermakna. Ia paham situasi saat ini. Dia tahu harus memanfaatkannya untuk 'mengambil' sesuatu dari 'seseorang'.

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
>show that your scared like <em>_me so  
>let's pretend we're alone<br>_

Bait lagu itu masih setia mengiringi Naruto dalam perjalanannya kembali ke rumah. Ya, dia mungkin tidak mendengarkannya lewat _handphone_nya. Tapi, bait itulah yang saat ini terngiang di kepalanya. 'Harusnya bukan _shaking finger tips show. _Tapi, _kiss him softly tips show._' Orang berciuman di taman? Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu terjadi di Indonesia, mungkin kau akan sangat jarang melihatnya. Tapi diluar negeri seperti Jepang? Who knows, yeah?

Dia hanya mengurung diri di kamar seharian ini. Tidak ada rasa lapar, haus, bahkan rasanya sudah mati. Tidak tidur? Sudah biasa. Tidak makan dan minum? Hal biasa. Tapi, disakiti oleh pacarnya? Sesuatu baru dalam hidupnya, tepatnya (akan) merubah seluruh hidupnya.

"PG? Kau siap untuk siaran?" tanya pemilik stasiun radio itu. Dia sudah bekerja disini lama sekali. Satu-satunya penyiar favorit yang masih sanggup bertahan. Ya, rekan-rakannya tidak ada yang bertahan karena gaji bagi para penyiar radio tidak bisa dibilang cukup menghidupi mereka. _So, just a girl which always here_.

"Tentu dan selalu, Onyx,"

Ada dua hal yang mendasari gadis ini selalu bertahan menjadi penyiar radio. Satu, cita-citanya menjadi penyiar radio dan yang kedua karena pemilik radio ini—–temannya dari kecil yang dengan baik hatinya memberikan pekerjaan ini padanya.

"Hei! Berhenti panggil aku dengan sebutan baru yang kau lontarkan itu! Sangat tidak sopan, haha," PG, wanita yang disapa oleh Sasuke—pemilik stasiun radio itu berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Oke, Giok bila itu maumu,"

"Kau buta, ya? Mataku bukan giok, tapi emerald!"

Dia senang menggoda penyiar yang satu ini. Lalu, dia tertawa. Melihat gadis di depannya ini tidaklah tertawa pula, mengharuskan dia menghentikan tawanya. Tiba-tiba, PG terdiam. Dia masih memikirkan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu ketika dia telah selesai merekam siarannya untuk sore itu. Sasuke pun mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Lalu, dengan sebutan apa lagi aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Yah... tidak ada," PG mendengus pelan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa lemas?" Perubahan nada yang ditunjukkan PG membuat Sasuke cemas.

"Rencanaku tidak berhasil. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi,"

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia tahu, sebesar apapun cintanya terhadap pegawai yang satu ini, tidak akan pernah tercapai. Belum mungkin tepatnya, pikirnya. Suatu saat pasti bisa, ia yakin itu. Terlahir dengan gelar Uchiha mengharuskan dia berpegang pada prinsip hidup yang 'bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan, dengan cara yang paling kotor sekalipun'. dia menyukainya sejak pertama kali PG menginjakkan kaki di stasiun radio ini. Tapi, dalam hati dia selalu berjanji untuk membantu PG bila ia dalam masalah. _Well_, cinta bukan hanya untuk memiliki saja, kan? Cinta yang terpendam pun walau tidak memiliki tapi juga saling membantu. Bukan berarti ia menyerah.

"Aku tahu, PG!" Selanjutnya, PG hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak yakin pada rencana Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"Percaya padaku...Haruno,"

_and I know you may be scared  
>and I kn<em>_ow were unprepared  
>but I don't care<em>

Pendapat? Kritik? Saran? Sangat dibutuhkan dalam kelanjutan fic ini -.-

Maaf, bila ada kesan amatiran. Namanya juga newbie...

Bila berkenan, mohon saya minta

R E V I E W


End file.
